


Princess and the Darkness

by ThatgirlEirinn



Category: 5SOS, Onedirection - Fandom, SPN
Genre: Abuse, BDSM RACIAL SLURS, Bullying, Drug Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, SUICIDE THOUGHTS AND HAZING, Slavery, contains sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlEirinn/pseuds/ThatgirlEirinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want from me?" yelled Monroe "I'm only just a girl, please!" The figure walked towards her and hovered over her, "It's not you that want, my sweet child"</p><p>"It's your soul"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Long ago, beyond the stars and the planets is a planet named Somona. Somona is a place where all good lives, and the people live in peace. The great king Saul was well loved with his kingdom, along with his wife Queen Amala. But there is a evil that wants to take over the kingdom, named the Darkness. The Darkness is a vampire spirit which takes over a mortal's body to spread the evil. Only a heir to the original Darkness host is to take on it's powers. Years pass and the Queen gives birth to a son, but sadly she died in childbirth. Before the Queen passed, she named him Harold and give every drop of power that she had left. The King was in shock, and the whole kingdom was in mourning. A year later the King met a fair maiden and her name was Julia. She was a woman of color, and the king loved her even more. Two years later, Julia gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Alexia. Prince Harold was excited about a sister, but the king was not there when she was born. When he came home, the king wanted to jump for joy but he had severe wounds from the war with the Darkness.

But then the worst happened

On the eve of Prince Harold's 3rd birthday, the darkness went into the castle and killed the King while the prince and the princess were watching. Before the king was killed, he gave Alexia every drop for power he had like the Queen did for Harold. The darkness almost touched to kids, but the King hovered over them and was sweepted over by it, killing him infront of his children. After the attack, Julia sent Harold and Alexia to Earth so they would be safe. The Kids were taken to Earth by their guardians Sala and Tobais.

Stories told that when the Darkness returns, the Prince and the Princess will safe the kingdom from it and restore the Light to the kingdom  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

21 years later

 

I walked off the plane to the baggage area. I breathed the air that is the smelly, toxic air that was London International Airport. I felt like I was at home again, even though I was a girl from Chicago who was going to be an intern for the BBC News. I was going to be so different than others because of where I was from. I don't know if I was the only American in the program, I know the rest of the interns were from England, Ireland and Australia. But one thing was for sure, England was going to be my home for the next year and I going to have to get used to it.

I saw a driver that had the BBC logo with my name on it, and yet again they get it wrong. "Gina Johnson?" the driver asked me. "It's Mina Johnson, and yes that's me" I responded back with a warm smile. The driver smiled back , grabbed my luggage and led me to the car. "So" he asked me "America is where you are from?" "Yes I am" I replied back. "You are in luck, You are the first American to be in the program" the driver replied

NOW THAT MADE MY EXPERIENCE MORE INTERESTING.

"That's cool, I'm really honored that I am the first but how many people are in the program in general?" I asked. "There are six British, one Irish, and four Australians and one American. That is it" He replied back. "Well I can't wait to meet everyone, I hope they are nice." I looked outside of the window and a man was walking on the other side of the road and almost got hit. " Oi Mate! Move out the way!" the driver said. I was in shock The driver stopped the car in front of a large building with a banner with the words "WELCOME INTERNS TO BBC RADIO 1". I got out of the taxi and I thanked him for the ride. The courtyard was full of people who were waiting to go inside. As we walk inside, I saw that my room was empty and I started to unpack. I heard a knock on my door and I opened it up. A tall, curvy, girl who was standing in the doorway. She has a really nice smile on her face and she was REALLY pretty. This is going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So where we last left off we met the lovely Mina, she thought that she was going to go to England for an experience, but she will leave with something else.

_It was a dark and starry night at OTRA London, the boys were getting ready for their meet and greet. Harry look old and responsible for his age, Louis looked sporty and like a teen, blondie Niall looked more older than Harry and Liam was cheeky as always. Harry kept looking at Louis and admiring his looks and his charm Louis saw that Harry was looking at him for a distance, he goes over to Liam. "Liam, I swear that boy has a crush on me" Louis said. Liam smirked and sipped his drink, " He wants the D man, go for it-" Liam said but he got cut of by a sent that filled the whole room. The rest of the boys smelt it too and saw the people for the meet and greet walked in. control yourselves boys, we are having a meal before we go on stage said Harry in his brain. "I'm so hungry" said Liam trying to contain his appetite, he could not hold it any longer. " If your hungry have some food" a little girl said. Harry came over to the little girl and looked at her "We are all hungry in some shape for form" Niall looks on and a girl came up to him. "Excuse me, but where is the food" a girl said " I'm getting a little hungry". Niall smiled, "Sweetheart we're having you" The girl looked confused. "I'm confused". Niall came closer to the girl, "No, where having you". The girl felt her hair being pulled back and saw that Louis was there pulling her hair. The room was erupted with screams and shouts for help. "You are you pretty," Niall said, "It's too bad we have to kill you" Louis pulled her close and Niall and him bit her until she was dry. "Boys are you done, we are almost time for the show" Paul said "We will get this mess out of your way" Harry pulled away from the little girl with her blood on his mouth. "We're done, come on boys" Liam said sounding pumped. "We have a show to do" And with that, the boys left to preform, leaving 19 bodies behind._

 

Mina jolted up to the sound of her alarm clock, She looked around her room in search of her journal. She's been having dreams for the past 3 nights of these 4 boys that she love. What was these dreams trying to tell her? What was the meaning. What are the boys up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. I'm kinda new to the site some bear with me for the time being, other than that, I would really like to hear you thoughts on this chapter and any hints for the next one. Fun fact about me, you all help me with the story this is our collaboration! Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one so I hope you enjoy this!!!!


End file.
